Великолепная четвёрка
by myness
Summary: Аанг теряет способности Аватара. Гуру говорит, что вернуть его силу можно только одним способом: нужно отправиться в прошлое, найти самого первого Аватара и провести ритуал передач силы... POV Зуко


**ВЕЛИКОЛЕПНАЯ ЧЕТВЁРКА или НЕВЕРОЯТНЫЕ ПРИКЛЮЧЕНИЯ ЗУКО В РОССИИ**

**Автор:** ms.riddle  
**Рейтинг:** предварительно PG  
**Главные персонажи:** Азула, Зуко, Катара, Тоф, новый персонаж  
**Спойлеры:** весь второй сезон.  
**Жанр:** AU, action/adventure с примесью драммы, трагедии, юмора, романтики и прочей дряни (POV Зуко).  
**Размер:** series  
**Отказ от прав:** Не претендую ни на что, кроме ваших отзывов. Все права у сами-знаете-кого… у Nickelodeon, то есть ))  
**Предисловие (вместо саммари):** Post-"CotD". После атаки Азулы Аанга удалось спасти, но его способности Аватара были навсегда утрачены. Друзья обратились за помощью к гуру, которые сказал, что вернуть Аангу его силу можно только одним способом. Нужно отправиться в прошлое, найти первого Аватара и провести ритуал передач силы...

* * *

**ГЛАВА 1. Волей-неволей**

Я был идеальным ребёнком, это точно. Милый, послушный, с хорошим аппетитом – что ещё нужно обычным родителям? Только мой отец не был обычным. И для него идеальной всегда была она. Азула.

"Как же так? - спросите вы, - Ведь сын для отца – это больше, чем просто ребёнок! Это его последователь, его продолжение, его маленькая копия!" Может быть, Озаи вычитал где-то эффективную методику по воспитанию детей, согласно которой свои чувства нужно было чётко распределить между детьми, но факт остаётся фактом. Он мог меня игнорировать, терпеть, презирать, а все же его внимание и любовь достались моей младшей сестре.

"Зато тебя любила мама!" - снова возразите вы. Но это не одно и тоже. Что такое материнская любовь для растущего мальчика рядом с отцовской? Да и на долго ли её хватило… Остался, правда, ещё одни человек, который заботился обо мне, но к этому я вернусь позже. К моей истории всё это имеет весьма посредственное отношение.

Сейчас уже и не вспомнить, где именно взяло начало наше с Азулой неизлечимое противостояние. Помню, я стоял у её кроватки и клялся защищать от внешнего мира. Время шло, и вот уже я понимаю, что ей не нужна моя защита. А чуть позже становится ясно, что мир нужно защищать от неё. И всё-таки никто не знал, и не знает меня лучше, чем Азула. Я для неё – открытая книга. Может быть (и скорее всего) поэтому я пошёл за ней, когда стоял на перекрёстке своей судьбы, хотя и понимал, что не должен. Она знала, за какие ниточки дёрнуть. Она дала мне выбор.

Но я отвлёкся. История-то совсем о другом…

_х х х_

-Окружить пещеру! – Армия беспрекословно подчинилась властному женскому голосу. – Никто не должен выйти отсюда без моего согласия.

-Я всё ещё думаю, что брать сюда целый полк было необязательно, - заметил я в третий раз за последние 10 минут.

-Ты здесь не для того, чтобы думать, Зуко.

Разве с ней поспоришь? Я вздохнул. Мне вдруг сильно захотелось поговорить с кем-нибудь по душам. Глупое желание, но в последние дни оно появлялось у меня всё чаще. Может, подойти к Мэй? Нет, когда она занята своими ножами, её лучше не трогать.

Ну вот, люди и техника на месте. Подготовка к операции закончена.

-Пора, - Мэй спрятала лезвия в рукавах (не спрашивайте, как, для меня это тоже загадка), и мы зашли в каменный тоннель.

Впереди я (как пушечное мясо), за мной Азула с подружками, и десяток солдат в завершение.

Месторасположение Аватара и его команды стало ясно уже через 40 метров. Сначала я увидел тусклый свет, а чуть позже смог разобрать их голоса. И голос дяди. Меня передёрнуло, но я надеялся, что в темноте этого никто не заметил.

Друзья Аватара вели себя так шумно, что не догадывались о нашем присутствии вплоть до того момента, как расстояние между нами едва превышало десять шагов. К этому никто из них явно не был готов. Я слышал, как парень из племени воды возмущённо зашипел: "Откуда они узнали, где мы?". Все остальные просто стояли и смотрели на нас. Кроме Аваара и ещё какого-то старикашки. Они сидели на полу и ничего не замечали. Я вспомнил, что то же самое было с Аватаром на Северном полюсе.

Дядя стоял рядом с ними. Игнорировать его было не так легко, как казалось мне там, снаружи. Всеми неправдами я заставлял себя не смотреть в ту сторону. Я не был готов встретить его взгляд. Не из-за того, что боялся увидеть там осуждение или упрёк, а как раз наоборот. Я боялся, что вместо этого найду в его глазах любовь и прощения. Нет, я точно не готов к этому.

Но все мои переживания ушли на второй план, когда вдруг я почувствовал, как земля уходит из под моих ног. В прямом смысле. Каменная плита, на которой я стоял, зашевелилась и со скоростью пошла вбок, пока не припечатала меня к стене. Это было больно и унизительно. Совсем забыл про слепую девчонку. Похоже, она первой сообразила, что к чему. По взгляду в мою сторону Азулы я понял, что ей за меня стыдно.

-Пора закончить начатое, - она сделала глубокий вздох и приняла боевую стойку. Мэй и акробатка Ли повторили за ней. Это был сигнал к началу битвы.

Все роли были распределены заранее. Азула брала на себя мага воды, Мэй – её нервного брата, а Тай Ли занялась бы слепой. Сопровождавшая нас кучка солдат должна была сдерживать дядю. Ну а мне выпала честь схватить бессознательного Аватара и исчезнуть из пещеры.

И всё действительно шло по плану. Полный решительности, я вылез из под завалов и подбежал к своей цели, когда моё внимание захватил странный треск. Он так удивил меня, что я даже не сразу понял, где его источник. Потом произошло что-то необъяснимое. Прямо передо мной, за спиной Аватара начала проявляться щель. Она прорезала воздух, заполняя пространство за собой удивительным манящим блеском.

Я сделал шаг назад и понял, что это явление заметили и все остальные. Драка прекратилась. Никто не сводил глаз с блестящей дыры в воздухе. Неожиданно послышался грохот, а за ним последовал толчок. На самом деле, этого бы следовало ожидать. Землетрясения в этих краях – не редкость. Так или иначе, я оказался на земле, в полуметре от «явления». В попытке подняться, я ухватился за что-то, но следующий толчок снова сбил меня с ног. И в этот раз полетел я прямо на блестящую, зависшую в воздухе щель. Следующие несколько минут и по сей день остаются чёрной дырой в моей памяти.

_x x x_

Трудно сказать, как долго я пролежал с закрытыми глазами, восстанавливая цепь последнх событий. Пещера, потасовка, землетресение. И загадочный блеск. Я бы ещё полежал, но мышци спины начало сводить от холода. Да ещё чьи-то всхлипывания сильно действовали на мои расшатаные нервы. Я приподнялся и сквозь туман разглядел своего раздражителя. Она. Опять.

-Что т-...

"Туман?" - щёлкнуло что-то в мозгу. До меня вдруг дошло, что я больше не в пещере. Воображение в один миг очертило сотни красочных картинок моего пораажения. Самым простым объяснением было то, что я потерял сознание, и кто-то меня вынес.

-Что произошло? – требовательно спросил я. Она ещё раз шмыгнула и подняла на меня глаза, полные злости.

-Ты придурок!

Я и раньше немного побаивался плачущих девчёнок, но что делать с этой, и в помине не предсавлял. Нападать первым было неудобно, но и сидеть молчаа не хотелось. Вопрос решился сам собой, когда за моей спиной раздался третий голос.

-Катара? Это ты? – К нам подошла ещё одна подружка Аватара. У неё почему-то были закрыты глаза. - Что здесь произошло?

-Ох Тоф... мы.. мы тут вместо Аанга... - кажется, старшая снова была готова заплакать, но твёрдо держала себя в руках.

-В прошлом? – без намёка на беспокойство спросила слепая, подходя ближе.

-Да...

-Одну минуту! В каком прошлом? - вмешался я, но меня напрочь игнорировали.

-Что делать будем?

-Ничего. Не знаю… Отсюда нет выхода.

-Есть. Найти Аватара.

-Это совсем не просто, Тоф!

-А ты предлагаешь сидеть здесть и рыдать?

Моё терпение лопнуло.

-Что вы обе мелите?!

-Заткнись! Это из-за тебя мы здесь! Из-за тебя наш мир теперь погибнет! – девчонка из племени воды потянула руку к поясу, и я приготовился увернуться, но атаки не последовало. Вместо этого она просто швырнула в меня свою бутыль с водой.

-Оригинально... - Я перехватил инициативу и пустил в неё огонь. …Или не пустил? - Что за…? Что с моей магией?! - я в ужасе смотрел не свои руки, которые не могли создать даже крохотной искры.

-Ты не можешь использовать магию в прошлом, - на этот раз мне ответила слепая. – И если вы оба успокоились, я предлагаю на время забыть разногласиях и объединить усилия, чтобы вернуться в своё время.

У меня не было слов. Я огляделся вокруг, что, правда, ничего не дало. Туман не позволял чётко видеть дальше 5-ти метров.

-Так мы что, действительно в прошлом? Это же бред»! Поче-

-Тоф, зачем ты закрываешь глаза? – меня грубо перебила другая.

-Они болят, когда я пробую их открыть. Забудь, это может быть последствием перемещения…

-ЗУКО!!! – голос сестры заставил всех вздрогнуть. Втроём мы обернулись в его сторону, но никого не увидели. Зато я увидел то, чего не заметил сразу. Земля в нескольких шагах от меня заканчивается ровным срезом. Я подошел к краю и понял, что мы, похоже, находились на крыше какого-то… что бы это ни было. Азула лежала внизу и держалась за ногу.

-Её только здесь не хватало! – взялась за голову моя недавняя собеседница.

-Азула? Что ты там делаешь?

-Не знаю. Спускайся и помоги мне. Кажется, я сломала ногу.

Я оценил расстояние до земли, хотя туман усложнил задачу. Прыжком туда не спуститься. Нужно найти лестницу.

-Как попасть вниз? – я повернулся к тем двум, что были на крыше со мной.

-Мы не станем тебе помогать, - категорично заявила старшая.

-А как же "на время забыть разногласиях и объединить усилия"?

-Плевать!

Я ничего не ответил и стал ходить вдоль крыши в поисках чего-то, что решило бы мою проблему, и краем уха прислушивался к их разговору.

-Ты с ума сошла, их нельзя отпускать от себя! Это прошлое. Любое наше действие здесь может повлиять на ход всей истории.

-Ты права. Может связать их?

-Не сейчас. Сначала разберёмся, где мы. Что он делает?

-Э… не знаю. Кажется… Смотри, он нашёл выход!… ой, прости.

Старшая была права, я действительно нашёл в полу люк. Закрытый, но это уже что-то. Немного усилий, и навесной замок сорван. Я откинул крышку, но ничего не увидел, кроме непроглядной тьмы. В воздух ворвались новые звуки. Я таких никогда прежде не слышал. Это чем-то походило на музыку, потому что звукам подпевал женский голос. Кажется, она пело что-то про… удовлетворение?

-Что это? – поражённо спросила старшая. Её вопрос повис в воздухе.

-Я пойду первым.

-Не возражаю, - сказала слепая.

Я нащупал под люком лестницу и лез по ней до тех пор, пока ноги твёрдо не встали на землю, и дал сигнал девчонкам. Последней спустилась старшая, прикрыв за собой люк. Мы оказались в абсолютной темноте. По привычке я попробовал зажечь огонь, но, разумеется, ничего не вышло. Тогда я сделал шаг в сторону, что-нибудь нащупать. Что-то оказалось тёплым и мягким, и громко начало возмущаться.

-Не смей меня трогать!

-Это случайно, - буркнул я, немного смутившись.

-Забыли… Тоф, можешь найти выход?

-Нет, - отрешённо ответила слепая. – Кажется мои "экстра" способности исчезли вместе с магией.

-Но… это странно, - старшая громко вздохнула. Я, тем временем, медленно продвигался в другую от неё сторону (чтобы снова не задеть), пока не упёрся в твёрдую поверхность.

-Я что-то нашёл!

-Что? Спросила старшая и пошла на мой голос. Я услышал пугающий грохот от падения большого металлического предмета. Последовал несколько секунд молчания. – Ох… а я задела...

Неожиданно раздался звук открывающейся двери, и меня ослепил яркий свет. Я прищурился. Звуки, похожие на музыку, стали слышны ещё отчётливей. Незнакомый мужской голос крикнул что-то, но я ни слова не разобрал, хотя по интонации можно было догадаться, что это не "привет". Тогда я поборол замешательство и боль в глазах, чтобы посмотреть на человека. Он был лет на двадцать старше меня и носил странную одежду. Его лицо мне чем-то напомнил предводителя пиратов, которые год назад подорвали мой корабль. Другими словами, он сразу мне не понравился.

Я мальком осмотрел комнату, похожую на кладовку, обернулся к девчонкам, которые всё ещё прикрывали глаза руками, и обратно к мужчине. Придётся взять ситуацию в свои руки.

-Послушайте, нам срочно нужно попасть вниз. Не могли бы Вы проводить нас?

Он снова что-то сказал мотая головой, и я опять ничего не разобрал.

-Он что, говорит на другом языке? - зашептала мне на ухо старшая.

-Думаю, да, - я был удивлён не меньше. Когда до мужчины дошло, что мы его не понимаем, он молча указал на дверь, откуда появился сам. Без лишних слов я схватил за руки обоих девчонок и вышел в коридор. Здесь было не так светло, и напряжение чуть спало. Мужчина закрыл дверь на ключ, и жестом приказал следовать за ним. У меня сложилось неприятное ощущение, что поведёт он нас не к выходу. Этими соображениями я поделился со старшей.

-И что ты предлагаешь? Мы здесь совсем ничего не знаем.

-Если не уйдём сейчас, то первым, что мы узнаем, будет тюрьма, - возразил я. – Можно попробовать пойти в сторону этих странных звуков.

-И что, вот так просто возьмём и уйдём?

-Нет, у меня есть план. Притворить, что тебе плохо.

-Что?

-Я говорю, падай, будто тебе плохо!

-Но…

-Падай!

-Это дурацкий план, - недовольно сказала она, но всё таки сделала, как я сказал.

-О нет, что с тобой? – театрально вскрикнул я, опускаясь рядом на колени. Это подействовало безотказно. Наш "гид" остановился, в его глазах была растерянность. – Скорее зовите доктора! – обратился я к нему, надеясь, что он сообразит, о чём я. И видимо, не зря. Мужчина кивнул мне и побежал звать кого-то, и как только он исчез за поворотом, мы втроём побежали в другую сторону.

Из-за слепой задача усложнилась, потому что она задевала всё, что стояло под стенками коридора, но тогда старшая взяла её за руку.

-Да что с тобой, Тоф?

-Я не знаю…

Мы добежали до поворота и остановились перед дверью. Было очевидно, что странные звуки исходят именно из-за неё. Старшая дёрнула за ручку. Картина, которая нам открылась, была настолько странной, что я на всякий случай ущипнул себя.

Первое – меня оглушило. Звуки, которые ещё недавно я сравнивал с музыкой, сейчас больше напоминали рычание десяти медведей под звуки падающих камней и бьющейся посуды. Второе – свет. Его было мало, и тот мигал, переключаясь на разные немыслимые цвета, так что толку от него почти не было. А люди – и это третье – словно сошли с ума. На большинстве из них почти не было одежды, и они дёргались под эти жуткие звуки, как дикари.

Перекрикивая грохот, старшая позвала меня и показала на лестницу, и мы спустились вниз. На первом этаже было ещё страннее. В центре зала стояла клетка размером с мой тренировочный зал, которую окружала орущая толпа.

-Интересно, - я подошёл ближе, пытаясь рассмотреть, что в клетке. В руках у кричащих людей я заметил какие-то куски бумаги. Они впихивали их человеку, сидящему рядом с клеткой за столом, и указывали на клетку. Наконец-то я увидел, что в ней. И это удивило меня даже больше, чем музыка или сумасшедшие люди наверху. Там, за решёткой, дрались два человека. Причём, "дрались" – это мягко сказано. Они буквально раздирали друг друга на части, и когда один без сил из них упал на пол, толпа слилась в едином кличе. Я понял, что второй выиграл битву. Скрипнули засовы, и клетку зашли ещё три человека. Два из них утащили парня с земли, а вот с третьим, видно, предстояло сразиться победителю.

Кто-то дёрнул меня за рукав. Я обернулся и встретился взглядом с девочкой из племени воды.

-Я нашла дверь наружу. Уходим, пока Азула ничего не натворила.

-Азула! – вспомнил я. Мы подошли к выходу и слились с потоком людей, чтобы не привлечь внимания охранников. Спустя мгновение я стоял на улице и с наслаждением вдыхал свежий воздух.

Шум улицы вернул меня к действительности. Да, ситуация нестандартная, но нужно мыслить трезво. Так учил дядя. Кстати, он тоже мог сюда попасть. Но лучше бы нет. От одной мысли об этом мне стало не по себе.

-Надо уходить, - с тревогой сказала старшая девочка, и я сразу догадался, что её беспокоило. Не смотря на туман, который здесь, внизу был ещё более густым, я мог достаточно чётко видеть людей, которые стояли у входа, как и мы. И эти люди косо поглядывали в нашу сторону, тыкали в нас пальцами и переговаривались на своём языке. Конечно, на это были причины. Во-первых, все они были, как минимум вдвое старше меня. И это при том, что в нашей компании я был самым взрослым. Во-вторых, наша одежда, увы, не добавляла нам незаметности. К этому ещё нужно прибавить мой шрам и то, что мы их не понимали, как и они нас. Хотя, последнее - скорее плюс, чем минус.

-Что происходит? – спросила слепая.

-Потом. Идите за мной, - я взял обеих девочек под локти и поспешил как можно дальше от двери. Не отходя от здания, мы свернули за угол. Там я убавил шаг. Все эти впечатления меня порядком вымотали.

Заговорила снова старшая, отбирая у меня свою руку.

-Ты уверен, что знаешь, где Азула?

-Я уверен, что если мы будем идти вдоль стены, то не пропустим её, - ответил я немного резче, чем собирался. Она недовольно нахмурилась.

-Так мне скажут, что происходит? – ещё раз спросила слепая.

-Ничего. Мы идём искать его чокнутую сестру.

Я открыл рот, чтобы тоже сказать какую-нибудь гадость, но не вовремя посмотрел на младшую девочку, и её цвет лица сбил меня с толку - он был неестественно белым. Её глаза всё ещё были закрыты. Я замедлили шаг ещё немного и дёрнул за рукав другую.

-Слушай, те-

-Меня зовут Катара, - не полуслове перебила она меня. Я закатил глаза и с некоторым сарказмом произнёс её имя по слогам:

-Ка-та-ра. Тебе не кажется, что твоей подружке плохо?

"Подружка" возмутилась:

-Эй, я всё ещё здесь! У меня проблемы со зрением, а не со слухом.

-Тоф, какая ты бледная! – Старшая встала на месте. Её лицо снова налилось беспокойством. Она положила руку на плечё Тоф, тем самым заставляя её тоже остановиться. - Как ты себя чувствуешь? Как твои глаза?

-Я в норме, - слепая отпихнула её руку и продолжила идти. Пока не спотыкнулась о торчащий из земли каменный выступ.

-Тоф! - Катара подбежала к ней, помогая встать, но девочка снова отпихнулась и повторила:

-Я в норме!

-Ты только что чуть не разбила себе нос! – не отставала та.

-Я задумалась.

-А пошла в неправильную сторону ты по той же причине?

На это ответить было нечего. Катара взяла девочку за руку, и мы продолжили путь.

Через минуту напряжённого вглядывания в пелену тумана у меня устали глаза. Я не мог поверить, что здание может быть таким длинным. Мы шли уже около десяти минут, а поворота всё не было. Я провёл рукой по волосам, убирая назад лезущую в глаза чёлку, и на ладони осталось неприятное ощущения какой-то липкости. От влажного воздуха мои волосы промокли. "Может, мы не заметили поворота", - появилось у меня страшное подозрение, но в этот самый момент Катара стукнула меня по плечу, и показала на конец стены. Мне сразу стало легче.

Я не ошибся в своём предположении. За углом было именно то место, которое я видел с крыши. Узкий переулок, перекрытый разрисованной кирпичной стеной, разрушенной в нескольких местах так, что человек мог спокойно перейти через неё. Там нас ждала Азула. Она поменяла позу с тех пор, как я видел её в последний раз, и теперь стояла, опираясь на правую ногу, и держалась за какой-то железный штырь, торчащий из стены. Первые её слова были, само собой, адресованы мне:

-Спасибо, что не заставил меня ждать.

Напускное спокойствие в её голосе меня испугало. Я даже съёжился, хотя было совсем не холодно.

-Где ты был так долго?

-Искал выход, - просто ответил я.

-Ладно, с тобой позже… - Азула перевела взгляд на моих спутниц. – Сейчас ВЫ объясните мне, что происходит.

Катара воинственно скрестила руки на груди, но всё же ответила ей.

-Аанг и гуру вызывали портал в прошлое, когда появились вы. Я не могу сказать, что точно произошло, но скорее всего, из-за землетрясения нас откинуло в портал вместо него.

-Зачем Аватару нужно было попасть в прошлое?

-Не твоё дело! – огрызнулась она. Азула злобно прищурилась.

-Моё, до тех пор, пока это касается меня. Как попасть обратно? Ты помнишь, что делал этот твой… гуру?

-Это не важно, потому что портал работает только в одном направлении: из будущего в прошлое.

-За кого ты меня держишь? – Азула повысила голос, и это был верный признак того, что её терпение на исходе. - Вы отправляли сюда Аватара, не зная, как ему вернуться обратно?

-Вернуться можно, если… - Катара запнулась, видимо, не уверенная, что стоит выкладывать всё моей "чокнутой сестре". Но я уже слышал окончание этой истории, поэтому сам и закончил:

-Если найти первого Аватара.

-Это правда? – моих слов Азуле было мало. Я ощутил знакомый привкус обиды. Катары молчала, но вместо неё ответила слепая.

-Да. И если вы будете вести себя хорошо, ты мы возьмём вас собой.

Было смешно слышать это от двенадцатилетней девочки, которая выглядела так, будто вот-вот упадёт в обморок. Поэтому Азула пропустила последнюю её фразу мимо ушей. Она снова повернулась ко мне.

-Зуко, помоги мне.

Это прозвучало совсем не как просьба, но было бы глупо ожидать чего-то другого. Я подошёл и позволил ей опереться на мою шею, подхватывая за талию. И вдруг, меня будто током ударило. Я замер и не мог отвести глаз от кирпичной стены за Азулой. Теперь, стоя ближе к ней, я мог видеть всё, что было на ней нарисовано. Точнее, написано.

Нет, я не понимал значения этих слов, но буквы… эти буквы, этот язык был мне знаком. Я сталкивался с ним только однажды, в детстве. Мне было десять, и учитель истории принёс на урок старинную книгу, одну из немногих, уцелевших после апокалипсиса две с половиной тысячи лет назад. Книгу из страны, где родился первый Аватар. Россия...

Мои мысли прервал раздражённый голос сестры над ухом:

-Что ты пялишься на стену? Ты знаешь этот язык?

Ответить ей у меня так и не представилось возможности. За спиной раздался знакомый голос. Я обернулся и увидел мужчину, с которым мы не так давно встретились в здании. Рядом с ним стояли два воротилы. Не думая больше ни о чём, я крикнул "Бежим!" Катаре и Тоф, подхватил Азулу на руки и кинулся вперёд, к самой широкой пробоине в кирпичной стене.


End file.
